Hate Me
by Demonluvr
Summary: In these times there are very important rules everyone must abide by. One involes royalty and the lowest class. AKA slaves. But, Yugi is a slave set to work directly for the teenage king. And they end up breaking the most improtant rule. YY MB SJ Yaoi
1. Slave

Disclaimer: don't own them, sadly.

Summary: In these times there are very important rules everyone must abide by. There is one rule even Royalty must abide by, which concerns royalty and the lowest class. AKA slaves. But, Yugi is a slave set to work directly for the teenage king. And they end up breaking the most important rule of all. Y/Y M/B S/J Yaoi Abuse

NOTE: this is set in Egypt but in Modern times . . . yeah. Oh, and Ryou and Malik are NOT in this ficcy cuz I'z gatzta have meh Marik/'Kura

Warning: Yaoi Cussing (prob) Abuse

Evie: I was very tempted to turn this into a mainly Marik/'Kura ficcy -.- but I have to give Yami and Yugi their spotlight too.

Sarah: Warning! Might have a kinda sad ending! J00 hav' been warned :drifts away: wait . . . :comes back: I'm still mad at you Evie.

Evie: GOD! I'm sorry for the bad ending of Puppy already! T-T

Sarah:glare: J00 still suck.

* * *

Chapter 1: Slave

* * *

_I would swallow my pride  
I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside,  
__Swallow my doubt  
Turn it inside out  
Find nothing but faith in nothing  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you_

"Hurry up!" The guard yells at a frail boy stumbling along behind him.

The guard jerks the chain, that's connected to the boys collar, and successfully knocks the boy off his feet and into a near by wall.

"Worthless!" the guard yells in aspiration. "On your feet, slave! The King is waiting!"

The boy climbs to his feet awkwardly and alloys himself to be pulled down the hallway again.

_I burn burn like a wicker cabinet  
Chalk white and oh so frail  
I see our time has gotten stale,  
The tick tock of the clock is painful  
All sane and logical  
I want to tear it off the wall  
I hear words in clips and phrases  
I think sick like ginger ale  
My stomach turns and I exhale_

"I'm sorry for the delay your highness! This one is a bit slow," the guard walks before the throne and drops to his knees, pulling the boy down also.

"Whatever," a bored voice says, "What have you brought me _this_ time?"

The guard stands along with the boy, who doesn't wish to be jerked up by the neck, "your new slave."

The King sighs. 'Another one hmm? What makes them think I'll like this one?' He glances up not expecting anything.

He starts to raise his hand to dismiss the two but hesitates.

_I would swallow my pride  
I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside,  
I would swallow my doubt  
Turn it inside out  
Find nothing but faith in nothing  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you_

The teen smirks and looks directly at the guard, who visibly flinches, "you may leave." The guard nods and hangs his head in defeat. He starts to leave pulling the boy along with him, "no." The guard stops and looks at his king curiously, "leave the boy."

This made the guard hesitate for a second but he reluctantly drops the chain and leaves the room.

Some murmuring could be heard from the King's guards and advisors present in the room.

"Leave me," he says addressing them.

_SoCal is where my mind states,  
But it's not my state of mind  
I'm not as ugly, sad as you  
Or am I origami?  
Folded up and just pretend,  
Demented as the motives in your head_

After everyone has departed he studies the boy.

He has red and black hair the sticks up for the most part. He also has blond bangs that fall in front of his large, amethyst eyes. He's pale and looks starved.

The boy looks like him. And it piqued his interest.

Well, not _exactly_ like him but it was there.

He, himself, had the same red/black hair the sticks up except he has three blond lighting shaped streaks going through it. His blond bangs were falling to the sides of his narrow crimson eyes instead of in front. And he is tan and skinny despite being well fed and he has a gold crown mostly hidden under his bangs.

_I would swallow my pride  
I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside,  
I would swallow my doubt  
Turn it inside out  
Find nothing but faith in nothing  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you_

The boy looks at him, fear evident in his eyes.

"Come here," the King calls standing.

The boy stumbles up to the throne and stands before his new master.

"What's your name?" the King questions circling the boy.

"Y-Yugi, my lord," the small boy stammers.

His new master sighs and stops directly in front of Yugi.

"If I'm ganna call you Yugi then you have to call me by my name."

"B-but my lord! It's disrespectful!" The young King sighs again.

"Please call me by my name I hate being call 'your highness', 'king' _and _'my lord'. Call me Yami," he says in a commanding tone.

The boy shrinks back slightly, "Y-yes sir."

_I alone am the one you don't know you need  
Take heed, feed your ego  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
Sink when you get close, tie me to the bedpost_

"Ok then how bout we go-" Yami is cut off by the doors being slammed open and three people entering the room.

"Hey! Atemu! I caught that thief no one could catch!" a man yells jogging toward the throne.

He has dirty blond hair that, much like Yami and Yugi, sticks up, and dirty blond bands that hang in front of his narrow red eyes. He is wearing baggy black pants that have purple stitching, and he was lacking a shirt therefore showing off his bronze chest. He smiles widely and waves his hands wildly. And seeing how he was holding a chain in one hand, which was connected to, who Yami could guess, was the thief, the poor guys head was being jerked.

"Yeah! If you call walking up to him and shocking him so bad he goes stiff then slapping shackles on his wrists catching!" another man shouts.

This one was also tan (Shocking!) and has short brown hair. His bangs were parted so that it wasn't in front of his narrow blue eyes. He was wearing tight leather pants and a dark blue turtle neck, despite that fact that it was probably a hundred degrees outside.

"Stop! Fucking! Jerking! ME!" the thief yells causing the man to stop waving his arms.

"Ok," the man says smiling.

"We see who owns who here, Marik." the brunette snorts crossing his arms.

The man, Marik, turns to Yami, "Atemu! Tell Seto to go screw himself!"

"Yes, tell me that Yami, seeing how Marik is too much of a coward to say it himself!" Seto snaps.

"Why're you so pissy?" Yami asks amused.

"He's pissy 'cuz I got the good catch and all he got was a runt," Marik says and looks back at the thief.

His thief was, unlike most Egyptians, pale. And another the unusual thing about him is that he has silver hair. His said hair is spiky and shades his crimson eyes. (That's three now.) He is, like Marik, wearing baggy black pants except he his have silver stitching. And also like Marik he is shirtless.

"A runt?" Yami asks still amused.

_I alone am the one you don't know you need  
You don't know you need me  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
Tie me to the bedpost_

Yugi then saw movement behind Seto.

There was a boy, about his age, standing behind Seto, looking both pissed off and hurt. He has blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing plain, but worn, blue pants and a baggy white shirt.

"Him," Yugi says softly.

"Hmm?" the King turns and looks at his new slave.

"Oh, uh," Yugi turns a light shade of pink, which Yami found highly amusing. (Much like everything else.)

"T-the boy standing behind Seto."

_I would swallow my pride I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside, swallow my doubt  
Turn it inside out  
Find nothing but faith in nothing  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous, then I'm through,  
Now I'm through with you_

Yami turns and spots who Yugi was talking about.

"Who's that Seto?" Atemu asks motioning vaguely at the blond.

"_His_ runt," Marik says with a smirk.

"_He_," Seto interrupts, "was also there when we caught Bakura. He was trying to get away with a few stolen goods. We thought the two might be partners."

"Umm. Hello! He was trying to steal **_my_** stolen good!" the silver haired teen says angrily. "He fucking followed me and tried to steal from **_me_**! Bakura!"

To say the least.

Everyone ignores him.

"And what is _his_ name? If I may ask, that is," Yami smirks as both of them blink. Openly giving away the fact that they didn't know what his name is.

"My name is Jounouchi," the blond says stubbornly.

"Well, then. Hello Jounouchi," Yami smiles. "So I trust that Marik will be in charge of Bakura and that Seto will be in charge of Jounouchi?" he doesn't let them answer, "well, if that's settled then I have importance business to take care of. Ta ta." Yami grabs his charges upper arm and pulls him out of the throne room. (Oh, how I love Yami right now.)

_Through with you_

"You just had the unfortunate luck to meet my head advisor and head of the military. Seto being the advisor and Marik being the military persona, of course." Yami says as they walk away.

"Ah," Yugi replies nodding. The chain that was hanging off his collar kept banging against his legs and it is starting to hurt.

The continue walking but this time in silence.

Yugi studies his masters back in an attempt to get his mind off the chain that continued to abuse his legs.

His master has three gold arms bands that went from his elbow to his wrist, and one on his upper arm. He is wearing tight leather pants and three or four belts. He isn't wearing shoes, which strikes Yugi as odd. Yugi then notices that Yami was wearing only one thing around his neck, he can't quite tell what but he sees a silver chain. Yugi finds that odd also, because gold is considered a royal, erm, thing.

Yami stops suddenly and Yugi hits his back.

"Watch out," Yami says chuckling.

Yugi blushes but smiles softly.

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you..._

Yami opens the door he had stopped at and walks in not realizing that the boy doesn't follow him.

He flops onto the king size bed and relaxes.

That's when he notices that the boy had not followed him.

Atemu sits up and looks at the boy curiously. "Don't stand in the doorway." The boy jumps back away from the door instantly. Yami laughs at the boys immediate action. "No, no I mean come in, come in and shut the door behind you."

Yugi does as he was told hesitantly.

"I wont bite I promise," Yami smiles softly at the boy and pats the spot next to him.

Yugi gnawed his bottom lip but walks over none-the-less.

Yami chuckles again and Yugi sits down as if he were scared to touch the bed.

Yami now got a good look at the boy. He has one silver band on his upper arm and black shackles, which Yami had failed to notice earlier, that, were rubbing the boy's writs raw. He is wearing torn black shorts that hang to about mid thigh, a black studded belt and a semi-clean white wife-beater. (1). He has sliver bands that were right under his shorts. The boy has four sliver bands going from his knees to his ankles. The chain that is connected to the collar around Yugis neck hung roughly at mid shin. He, like most slaves, has no shoes on and his feet are cut and bruised. But then again, boy's entire body is covered with cuts and bruises.

Yami reaches out and grabs the boy's hands.

"Eh?" Yugi says surprised.

"Let me take these off," the King says and starts to work on them.

After a bit he manages to get them off and Yugi rubs his wrists thankfully.

"Thank you," Yugi says with a slight blush.

"You welcome," Yami then reaches up and grabs the chain.

Yugis face quickly changes and looks terrified.

Yami, without explaining, unclips the chain and drops it on the floor.

Yugi looks relived and Yami smiles. (Oh, god they're having a moment!)

Yami then turns away and starts taking off all his accessories. Well, all but the silver chain, which Yugi,

now saw has an upside down gold pyramid connected to it.

Yami looks at Yugi curiously, he finds it highly amusing (like everything else) how his expressions never stay the same for longer then a few seconds.

"It almost time to be heading to bed why don't you take off you bands?" the King watches at the boy blink and process what he was told.

Yugi, after thinking for a second, starts to remove his bands, while wondering where he was going to sleep.

When he was finishes Yami took the boys silver bands and sets them on the floor.

"Umm," Yugi starts nervously, "master?"

"Call me Yami."

"Where am I to sleep?"

"Here with me of course," Yugis eyes grew wide and he looks at his master frightfully.

"We will not be doing what you are thinking. I'm not that heartless. I just think you would be more comfortable here then in the servants' quarters," Yami says. 'And plus I bet word has gotten around by now that I finally picked a servant and everyone would want a piece of him.'

"Oh, ok," Yugi says, relived and looks around curiously. (Damn everyone is so fucking curious!)

"You'll be sleeping on the bed you know."

"Oh." The boy blushes lightly again.

"You can take the right side because I usually sleep on the left."

"Ok."

They both stand and Yugi walks around to the other side.

Atemu pulls back the comforter and climbs in, soon followed by Yugi.

* * *

1: It's a type of shirt BTW -.-

Evie:is running in circles: FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sarah: She's happy because she answered some of the reviewers that reviewed fer Puppy.

Evie:pauses: poor Yugi :goes back to running around.

Sarah: She has to have angst in every last one of her stories now BTW.

Evie: Puppy was too happy! Except the Malik thing. :hits a tree: Owww. Since when is there a tree here?

Rachel:whistles innocently:mutters: that's what you get for leaving me out of the little talks before and after the chaps.

Sarah: uh huh.

Fluffy snow bunny: I'M NOT FLUFFY! OR A BUNNY! OR SNOW! (It's 'Kura lmfao)

Marik: . . . review so me and Bakura can have wild sex next chap (maybe :shiftyeyes:)

Pst! I thing it's all in one tense!


	2. People and Places

Disclaimer: OHMIGOSH I'M FINALLY WRITING THE NEXT CHAP OF HATE ME! I don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Abuse Cussing

Evie: I'm finally writing the next chap oh and I apologize ahead of time fer the badly written-ness.

Chapter Two: People and Places

* * *

Light flinted softly through the window and hit Yugis eyes. He groaned softly and yawned. He blinked beadily against the light and seriously contemplated staying in bed. For once he was warm and comfortable. He eyes adjusted to the light and he was met with a tan chest.

'Eh?'

The chest rose and fell softly.

Yugi shifted and looked up to see the face of his master.

A blush appeared on his face, full force.

He tried to scoot away but found that Yamis arms were wrapped around him, "ah . . ."

Yugi thought frantically. For the past week-and-a-half he had woken up with his masters arms around him. And each morning he narrowly managed to barely escape.

More light slowly started to stream into the room and Yami buried his face into Yugis hair.

"Ah," Yugi shifted away slightly again and looked at the door. It was slowly opening and soon the tan blond stuck his head in.

Yugis blush darkened. Marik waved for him to come over and Yugi shook his head. Marik looked confused and disappeared for a second. Yugi could hear low murmuring before Marik reappeared.

He snuck across the room and looked at Yugis predicament and leaned over the bed. He slowly retracted Yamis hands from the small boy. "Shhh." Marik said softly and motioned for Yugi to get up. Yugi complies and slips out of bed and follows the blond.

They go into the hallway where they are greeted by a very pissed off Bakura.

Marik closed the door quietly and turns to Yugi. "Since Atemu will never do this I'm taking you shopping." :happy:happy:

"Uh, i-is that aloud?" Yugi asks timidly.

"Of course, of course," Malik smiles happily and flounces down the hallway. (:falls off chair: I love being mean to Mariku :lmfao:)

(flounces :sniker:)

"Come on," Bakura muttered and followed his master. (Why doesn't he just run away now?)

Yugi hesitated and glanced back at the door that leads to Yamis room before following.

* * *

>3

* * *

:Squee: "Shopping!" Marik bounced happily as the three walked down the street.

"Yea," Bakura snorted, "woo-friken-hoo."

Yugi walked silently behind the two bickering teens.

"Hey!" Bakura yelled.

Yugis head shot up and watched Marik pinned the thief to the wall and kiss him forcefully.

Yugi looked down, his face flushing.

"I told you that, that was going to be your punishment from now on," Marik stated in a matter-of-fact voice then continued his window shopping.

Bakura wiped his mouth and turned to Yugi. "You know we could make a break for it. Right now and prolly get away."

"Ah," Yugi refused to look up.

"Thinking of running away, hmm? I knew Marik would lose you two, because he's just dumb like that." A new voice interjected. (Marik: HEY!)

Yugi looked up and saw Seto. Seto turned his cold eyes to him and his hand came down on the back of his head. Next, Yugi saw black.

* * *

>3

* * *

"I heard that you two were trying to run away? Is that true?" Yami questioned the teen kneeling before him. "Never mind don't answer that. You wouldn't tell me the truth after all. All I need to know is who was the mastermind behind it, hmm? Bakura was it you? You've been very close to execution for a long time, the only reason we didn't kill you on site was because we thought that Marik could handle you. So Yugi, who's the one who suggested running away first?"

Yugi gnawed his bottom lip. 'I don't want to be responsible for someones death.' "I-I did, M'Lord."

"He's ly-!" Bakura started but then stopped him self. 'Wait. He just took the blame for me?'

Yami nodded, "Hmmm. I see. Guards take Thief Bakura away. And everyone else leave also." Yami stood and walked towards Yugi. Yugi visibly flinched as the Pharaoh walked next to him.

There was soft murmuring and Yugi dared not move.

The door slammed shut and Yugi heard steps draw closer, before they stopped directly behind him.

"You know I must punish you right?" Yami asked the trembling boy.

"Y-yes M'Lord," Yugi stammered.

"Stand."

Yugi did as he was told, without hesitation.

**Crack**

"Ah," tears started to well in Yugis eyes.

**Crack**

Yami watched as blood welled from the two fresh wounds and felt a stinging sensation across his back.

**Crack**

Yugi bit his lip to keep from crying out.

**Crack**

Yamis whip continued to bite into Yugis back as Yugi refused to make a sound but couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

* * *

>3

* * *

(Poor Yugi T-T)

"I don't see why you took the blame for that bastard," Jou stated as he gently bandaged the small boys back.

"Hey!" Bakura sulked in the corner.

"I-I didn't want anyone to d-die," Yugi hissed softly as Jounouchi pressed a bit to hard against one of the wounds.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jou quickly apologized.

"It's ok," Yugi looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at the blond.

"Hey," Bakura mumbled. "Why did you take the blame for me? It only got you whipped."

"I just said why. I didn't want anyone to get killed," Yugi turned to the thief.

Bakura looked at the floor, his face a light shade of red before storming out of the room.

"Hmpt, you should'a let them," Jou covered the last wound with anti-bacterial and was starting to wrap gaze around Yugis lithe body when someone walked in.

Yugi made a small noise and scooted backward, involuntarily.

"Yug?" Jounouchi looked up and saw the figure of his new friends' distress.

"What do you want?" Jou snapped and walked around in front of the small teen.

The king looked at him with cold, unemotional eyes, "your master is calling you. I'll finish up here."

Jou bared his 'fangs', "you're the one who caused this mess! How do I know that you won't make things worse!"

"Your master is calling you. And even if you have been with him for only a day, I bet you already now he has a short temper and no patients," Atemus' eyes flickered with annoyance.

Jou resisted the urge to growl and turned to Yugi. "Will you be ok, Yug?"

"Y-yea, you should go," Yugi refused to look up.

Jou hesitated before leaving, but not before giving the king a dirty look.

The door closed with a resounding clack.

For the next few minuets neither moved. Atemu stared intently at Yugi and Yugi stared intently at the floor.

Atemu was the first to move and he walked toward Yugi. Yugi flinched back expecting to get hit or something. But something entirely different happened.

Yugi was pulled against the kings chest, Yugi blinked and realized that Yami as hugging him.

_Hugging_ him.

Hugging _him_.

"I -I don't know why this has effected me so much. I-it's just. I –I don't know," Atemu was focusing on Yugis back, causing him to lose what he was saying and stutter.

Yugi felt a tingling sensation shot across his back but ignored it. He couldn't believe that the king was stuttering.

"It's just that I . . . uh . . . I –I er," his fingers glowed a light blue and light slowly seeped into the boys back.

"I -it's ok," Yugi said softly. (He's to forgiving.)

"Uh, no –no its not i -it's not ok, erm," Yami really lost what he was saying as he watched the wounds on his slaves back heal.

There was silence and soon Yami pulled away, "here let me bandage your wound."

Before Yugi could protest Yami quickly spun the boy around grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped the lithe boys un-marked torso.

* * *

>3

* * *

(Now their at dinner. Though normal people would call it a feast.)

Yugi fidgeted slightly. He supposed to stand next to his masters chair as he ate but his feet were starting to bother him and people kept looking at him then whisper to their neighbor. Slave and other-wise.

The only slave that wasn't standing was Bakura. He promptly sat down on the ground and fell asleep. How does Yugi know? Well, Yugi was standing to the right of Atemu and Bakura, who's master, Marik, was sitting to the right of Atemu, was on Mariks left.

10 minuets after dinner started some of Egypt's best belly dancers came to entertain the king. Not that Atemu paid the slightest attention to them.

"hey, Bakura," Marik looked down at his servant. "Bakura."

Bakura continued to sleep, and Yugi wondered how much trouble was Bakura in exactly.

Marik looked down at the silver haired thief before standing stepping over him carefully and yanked away the chair, which in turn had been Bakuras support so he fell back with a not-to-graceful. 'KYA!'

Bakura propped up on his elbows and glared at Marik. "Whadaya want?"

Marik smirked, "bellydance. Now."

Bakura blinked, "your real funny."

"Oh, I know but this isn't a joke. Go out there and belly dance. Now," Marik continued to smirk.

Bakura continued to stare at Marik like he was stupid. Mariks eyes flashed warningly and Bakura grumbled incorhesntly and stood.

Bakura had changed seinc Yugi had last seen him and he was now wearing light blue worn, baggy jeans that, Yugi was embarresed to see this, were unbuttoned and bearly hanging onto the teens hips. He also had a red clock on, very Ancient Egyptian-like.

Bakura glanced around and decided that instead of going around the half square of tables, he go over. He jumped up on the table and the jumped back down on the other side.

Yugi gasped.

He walked casually over to the belly dancers and had a quick quiet discussion.

Soon they positioned the teen and slowly started their dance.

* * *

>3

* * *

(Mariku's POV)

I watched as Bakura carefully copied the girls moves.

I watched Bakura as he preformed the intricate moves, his hips swaying back and forth sensually.

I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer as he continued to move in a seductive way.

Soon it was over and the girls dragged him off. I glanced around and saw many other people having the same glazed over look I had, had on my faxce moments before. I glance over to see the girls dancing and Bakura studying them closely.

Something twisted in my chest and I suddenly felt anger rise in me. I tore my eyes away and looked at my plate. I slowly ate a little more when a hand touched my arm lightly. I looked up to see it was the Pharaohs new slave, Yugi. He pointed out toward the middle of the tables and I followed his finger.

There he was. Dancing again. But this time he was alone. The girls were giggling off to the side.

I followed the movement of his hips, saw his jeans slip tantalization slowly further and further downward, for a moment before glancing at his face. Our gazes locked and my breath caught. He was looking at me while he danced. I never shifted my gaze and neither did he. Throughout his dance we held each others gaze. Daring the other to look away and admit defeat. All stops were off and I knew that I would never let Bakura go after this. When his dance ended he just stood there. Looking at me. I got the message and, like Bakura, jumped the table. I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the dinning area.

* * *

Evie: if I type more my head'll esplode. Srry. But I like the end.

Sarah: poor Yugi. You love to abuse the poor hikaris down you!

Evie:sheepishly: yea. Hey you! Review! And in your review tell me what couple you want to see have fun. :wink:

PS I'z goin' on hitas. Srry. But exam week is in a week and I **_have _**to get my grades up. I'll be back in a few months cuz I have summer school to. And camp and A-Con and Colorado. (I don't think thats how you speel Hitas but neh.)


	3. A Cave

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing OOC-ness

Couple: YamiYugi

I didn't proof this chap. Sorry.

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.  
_Lyrics (centered)_- put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

-----

Chapter Three: A cave

-----

The next week went without incident. Yugi behaved perfectly -Though we all knew he would- Bakura behaved relatively okay. –Though he bitched when Marik demanded he take belly dancing lessons, which he did- Jou, uh, Jou is lazy, dirty –not in that way pervert- and, here you usually put fat, but, as, we all know, he is far from it, so I'll say, kawaii. Yami whined when he had to do 'kingly', as he called it, stuff. Marik was absolutely ecstatic that Bakura would put on 'shows' for him. And Seth, hmm, Seth is a stoic bastard that doesn't let his private life leave his room. So all-in-all it was a great week. Well, that is, of course, until the Pharaoh and his little slave up and disappeared. But, that, in it's self, was all well and good, because everyone got to see Seth have a hissy fit and almost cry. Yes, I said cry. I mean, for heaven's sake, his KING just disappeared before the most important time of the year! He had a damn good reason to cry! It was tax season! And Yami was in charge of signing all the documents that always came through! –Marik could care less, as long as he had his Yami no tenshi he was good- Jou was brutally verbally insulted during this time and, more or less, whimpered like a dog every time he was.

But, who cares about the little people? Let's focus more on the main characters! Everyone's favorite Pharaoh and Shorty!

3

(That, above, didn't really have a point beside pointing out that a week had passed and I'm bored -.-;;)

"Yami-sama? A- Are you sure we can just up and leave like that? We- you didn't even tell anyone we were leaving." Yugi gripped his master tightly around the waist, as to not fall off the horse they were riding.

"Why of course Yugi. It's only tax season. They won't miss me . . . much." Yami suddenly put of the famous 'Heh-heh-heh' face. You know, one arm crossed over his chest the other resting on it and under his chin. His eyes are narrowed with a comical twinge to they and he's smiling like a villain and a gleam is at the edge of his teeth. (1) You may be asking yourself 'Then how is he holding onto the reins?'. The thing is. He's not.

Yugi cried out as he noticed this development and clinged tighter. "Y- Yami-sama! The- the reins!"

"Oh, right." Yami said as he looked at his bare hands in a perplexed fashion. It's not that he was dumb or anything, he was just . . . absentminded. Yes, that's it.

(Told you OOC)

He reached down casually –Which didn't help the panicking Yugi- grabbed the reins and urged the horse to go faster.

Yes, Yami knows _exactly_ what Yugi wants him to do. And that is to make the horse go _fucking_ _**faster**._

Yugi made a small noise in the back of his throat and debated on whether he should just jump off or not.

He opted to squeezed his eyes closed and waited for the horse to spook or something. Not that it did.

3

"We're here." Yugi cautiously opened his eyes to see the horse trotting up to a cave.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked tightening his hold subconsciously.

"Where I got o hide out." Yami said proudly. Yugi whimpered softly and couldn't suppress a whine.

"A cave!"

-----

Lazy bitch strikes again! Short chap. I know. Sorry. But I'm getting more organized but my new system starts when I get the new chaps of all my stories up. Srry. I';m refraing from writing multi-chap fics after this thought because there a pain in the ass and my fandom's constantly change. Well, I mean I like YamiYugi but right now I like ShikaNeji more. Meh.

All update's will come in the last week of the month. Sometimes sooner but never later than the last week. Got it? Starting next month.

Click.


	4. In The End

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: YamiYugi

Written By: Shino (AKA Demonluvr or Bitch Slap Love)

Inspired By: Fufufu . . . wouldn't you like to know

Is ganna be really long cuz I'm trying to end this quickly cuz my fandom migrated from Yu-Gi-Oh to Naruto ;-; I'm never writing :counts on fingers: 6 . . no 7 multi-chap fics at a time. Thank god I'm down to 5 though.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

In The End

----------

Yami pressed a finger to his lips, signifying for Yugi to be quiet. As if the boy had been speaking in the first place. They had, successfully, hidden in the cave for about 5 hours before Yami spotted some of the royal army coming after them. It was two hours later and both were trying not to be found. Then again, Yugi kinda did want to be found.

The voices grew fainter when suddenly Yami's phone went off.

Yami cursed loudly before Seto stepped before him glaring darkly. "Eh, heh, heh. Hi, Seto, dear."

-----

Yami's face was set in a firm pout, his arms were crossed, and he was sitting in his throne room. All of his chief advisors and such and such were sitting quietly in front of him, waiting for their king to start the meeting.

He took turns and glared at all of them. "Bastards."

Thus, the meeting commenced.

Meetings, in this court, meant, shouting, cursing, throwing and the more-than-occasional fight, were always present. This one was no different.

In a matter of minuets, Marik had tackled one of his subordinates because he had insulted one of his ideas. No one moved to stop the fight and continued on. Yami stared at them blankly; he never really participated in these. Eventually someone would be the last one standing or talking and every time it would be Seto.

More people were bloodied by time the meeting wound down and Seto started talking in term less than half could understand. It sounded like he wanted to raise food prices and lower trading taxes. Suddenly everyone stopped talking and they once again turned to their king.

"Fine, whatever." Yami spat still glaring.

Partying and drinking would ensue, now. Why? Because the hardest part of the year was now behind them –Then again they party after every meeting- and because the only sensible person in Yami's court was Seto.

Finally, Yami slipped from the room and scurried to his room, closely followed by Yugi, who had been waiting outside the meeting.

-----

"Yami-sama? Nán warúi ka?" Yugi asked speaking his native tongue. (What's wrong?)

"Eh? Nothing." Yami replied burying his face in his pillows.

"Are you sure?" Yugi pressed, leaning forward slightly. Yami raised his hand and flicked his wrist.

Yugi sighed and stood, figuring his master wanted space.

Yami lifted his head. "Where are you going?" Yugi turned and looked over his shoulder. "To leave you alone?"

"Was that a question?" Yami quirked a brow.

Yugi paused and shifted uneasily. "Maybe?"

Yami chuckled lightly. "What's with the questions?"

"I . . . Don't know?" Yugi blushed and cast his gaze down.

Yami smiled softly and patted the spot next to him. Yugi sat down timidly. "You know what?" Yugi lifted his gaze and cocked his head to the side. "I like you, I think I'll keep you around."

Yugi's blush intensified and he looked back at the ground. "Ah. Ah. I-I l-l-like you, t-too."

Yami grinned. "Good."

----------

. . . . :tries not to laugh: Yesh, welllllzz this is the last chap. :chuckle: Yea, hunting down a killing BAD. Yesh, despite how much I deserve it. It's just that I figured that since my muses won't talk to me, my fandom has changed, and it's rude to just not ever update again, I leave you with this.

:cough:cough:

:awkward silence:

GAY BABBEH!

:sqeaks:runs away:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Death Threats?

Click


End file.
